Lies of a rose bbx and darkbrotherhood story
by GemzynLizzie
Summary: Its a love story about a girl called lizzie and a boy called karu and how there lives are crossed together throught the good and bad time, In A war where they must both hate and kill each other


**_Hi this is a story i created for youtube as a movie story. This is a story its set using Sonic FAN-charaters but Sonic and the gang will appear. here's the characters so far _**

**_Lizzie- 17 - cat _**

**_Rock-23-echidna _**

**_Gemzy-17- hedgehog_**

**_Karu- 18-hedgehog_**

**_enjoy and tell me what you think all feedback welcome ^^_**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The war between men.**

This story starts with a two questions;

_'If Right is wrong and wrong is right then where do we stand?_

_Do we follow our judgement or let our emotions take the better of us?' _

I was asked these two questions by someone, a dear friend, who I will never forget. I always used to do what I was told, after all being one of the two girls left of us what else can I do? You see its never been peaceful around here.

I'm part of a group called Dark Brother Hood, there's only my family left of the group. My older brother Rock, My younger brother Midnight-Rayne, My elder sister Kinks and then me Lizzie, the black sheep of the family. You see we are involved in a war between a group called The BBX,its been going on for over 50 years no one really knows why. We just hate each other, well I don't hate them I have no reason to. I don't get involved in it all I'm a peaceful person, I just help about the house we all live in with the help of my best friend Gemzy.

That day when Rock pissed me off turned out to be one of the best and worst days of my life.

'Why do you always yell at me when your stressed I've done nothing to you!' I screamed at Rock with desperation

'Watch your mouth with me remember who takes care of you!' Rock grits this teeth with anger

' There's times when you treat me like shit!' I snapped

' Fuck off do I! I'm a busy guy. Now shut up and leave me alone!' He yelled at me

'Fine!' I shouted as I slammed the door on my way out_ what a arsehole!_

'Lizzie fancy going out for a bit you look like you gonna blow' Gemzy peered around the corner and grinned

' Sure, I need a break from him' I sighed

'Well look what I got, I have money so I decree WE SPEND IT' Gemzy jumped up and down in excitement. Its rare she had money, rare she kept it too

'I'm game lets go' I smiled

As we walk about the shops I started to tell gemzy what happened.

'I wish I could trade him in but still he's my bother so I have to put up with it'

'Actual no you shouldn't put up with him being an ass. OOOOOO look at this!' Gemzy squeaked in a excited voice

As I made my way to where she was I saw a flash of light, then all of a sudden BANG! I fell to the floor in 0 to 60 seconds. I was slightly confused but at the same time there was a rush of pain running through my back and left arm.

' Ouch.........' I said in a daze

This is when it happened. This is where I betrayed my family

'Forgive me.' a calm voice yet deep voice

I looked up and I saw a tall black n dark red hedgehog with grey eyes. He gave me his hand and in a quiet voice

'May I help you up?'

I was so stunned he was so dark looking yet so kind. Then something happened I found a man who was nice to me. My heart went funny, I started to feel sick and I feel light headed. _I must have hit my head. _

'I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going. Are you ok?' He asked me

'Yes I'm fine thank you' I replied while blushing like mad as I brushed down my clothes, hair and tail.

'You lost?' He asked me with a small bit of concern in his voice

'Oh no I'm with a friend of mine.' I replied smiling like mad

' I see, well this is where I say goodbye' he said as he began to walk off

'Wait!' I yelled

'Hmmm' He turned around

'What's your name? Mine is Lizzie.' I asked _what am I doing??_

' My name is Karu...........Meet me hear tomorrow at this time again' He jumped

'May I ask why?' I asked while trying not to sound too shocked

'Come tomorrow and find out. Goodbye beautiful' he said as he disappeared

_D-Did he just say I was beautiful?!_

'YO NOW THAT YOU DONE FLIRTING COME OVER HERE I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF HERE!!!' Gemzy bellowed across the street scaring to old people

'You know that's not even possible.' I replied

'Well if it was it would of by now' she replied with a hint of sarcasm

As we walked off I looked behind me

_Karu...............you are so different from most guys I know. But I cant let you into my hectic life_

How wrong was I when thinking that.

* * *

**_Next chapter soon ^^_**


End file.
